Journey
by SigynL
Summary: In this book you will find all of my prompt writings. My Prompts writings come from pictures i find and create one shots around. They are simple and each one will be different but each are written from inspiration iv found online in the MCU. I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me your thoughts on my stories. If you requests feel free to drop them on me. I cant always promise to


~Prompt One~

"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off this bridge."

"Can I pick?"

~Story~

END

Natasha stood on the bridge and waited. She knew it wouldn't be long and he would turn up and surprise her like he always did, or at least she hoped. Maybe she had gone to far this time. It was hard to say whether or not her actions were forgivable. Faking her death was common. She had done that before, but maybe her timing was off with this one.

He had been honest with her. He normally was but this one was different. He had opened his soul to her and poured out all those things he had always wanted to say but didn't in fear that she would leave. She proved him right.

"Will you be back?" he asked and she stayed quiet. He knew she couldn't tell him that. She didn't know.

"This time wont be any different then the last time."

She knew it was a lie. He had roused up fear in her she didn't know existed. She was a highly trained assassin and her skill set was above and beyond any requirements she would ever have to meet, but 'I love you' could bring her to her knees.

"It is different Nat. You know it is. It doesn't have to be but it is." He wasn't upset. He knew that a confession like this was a hard pill to swallow for people like them. It took him years to come to terms with it himself.

"Clint its not different its just.." she didn't know what it was and the words seemed to hang on her lips.

"Its just what Nat? Bad timing?"

Her nodding her head was enough of an answer. He sighed, lowering his head. He had to accept that. He had to just take her silent 'I don't know' and keep it as an answer because when he lifted his head she was gone. Everything he cared about was gone.

She watched him from a far with angry tears in her eyes. She watched as he ran his hands down his face and walked away and she wondered why it made her angry. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help the way he felt. It was hers. She was angry with her self and her poor choices. She was upset that she let him walk away feeling defeated with no answer to the questions she knew she could answer. She watched him until he disappeared and she realized she had screwed up.

It took her six years to clean up her mess. Moscow had not been kind to her. Petrovich was now dead but he had left a very dirty trail of disaster in his absence which she was left tidying up. She was given clearance to go home. "Anywhere you want" they told her, but she already knew what she wanted.

For six years she beat herself up for all the things she didn't say to him. Six ears was a long time to think of an apology and though she had tried, no words she put together in her head sounded like enough. So she stopped trying. She stopped making excuses for herself and accepted that she had flat out turned away from him in a moment of chest torn open honesty.

The moment her feet touched american soil, she pulled out her phone. She had called Steve in an attempt to snatch contact information from him but Steve shut her down.

"Nat iv missed you and im so happy your back but I don't think its a good idea. Maybe you should let us tell him your back. A lot has changed since you've been gone and hes not the man you left six years ago."

It threw her off to hear him say the words. Hes not the man you left. It was apparent they knew. She couldn't blame Steve for turning her down, but she needed to talk to him. Eventually she managed to find a cell phone number and to her surprise it was the same one he had when she left. Thankful for his simplicity, she had text him.

"Every night, midnight, on Black Water Bridge. The choice is yours."

It was cryptic but Clint knew her. She knew he would understand.

She kept true to her word and for two weeks she stood on Black Water Bridge at midnight and waited. For two weeks, she stood alone. He had given her no reply. He didn't ask her who she was or what her game was. He was silent and for two weeks she cursed herself for the six years she had destroyed.

This was it. Tonight she would say goodbye to the idea of ever getting him back. In her head she sang a song she once heard him singing and she leaned onto the railing of the bridge. The rain hadn't surprised her when it started soaking her skin. Fiery strands of her red hair clung to her face and she hung her head low to mourn the man that she let go.

"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off this bridge."

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest and she lifted her head slowly wiping the silent tears from her eyes.

"Can I pick?" she asked, turning to look at him for the first time in years.

They were right. He had changed. It was clear in the way he held himself. He wasn't the same but he was still perfect to her. He was every bit the man she had left and so much more. He had matured in body and the unfazed look in his eyes told her he was stronger in mind to.

"Had things ended differently six years ago, I might have let you but its dealers choice tonight." he said, crossing his arms.

"Thats fair." she mumbled in a knowing voice. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"I almost didn't."

It hit her like an arrow to the chest, pun intended. He almost let her go, or he was letting go. She wasn't sure, but the blow hurt nonetheless. She had to remind herself that she deserved it.

"I wanted to leave you standing here like you left me years ago...but I couldn't. I have to much I have to say."

She was ready for it. She would accept every single shot he fired because he had the right to get it off his chest. She knew that apologizing now just wasn't an option and he was standing close enough to see how much he needed this in his eyes. She expected him to yell at her and to turn her down. She didn't however, expect him to pull her into him and hold her this tight.

She was surprised and it took her a moment to register that his face was buried in her neck and he was clinging to her like she would run away again. It broke her heart and she laced her arms around his waist and took a deep breath, breathing him in for all he was worth. It was intoxicating and if she thought she had needed him before, she really needed him now.

Nothing was said for what felt like an eternity. She had melted into him and allowed him to support her weight just as she was supporting his. Inwardly, she whined when he finally pulled away and she instantly missed the contact. He didn't let her get to far from him as he kept his arms around her but she could tell something was at the tip of his tongue just waiting to be said.

"Just say it." she whispered, trying to reassure him the best she could.

"What was the answer?"

She knew what he was talking about. He was referring to the night she left. He was referring to the question "Do you feel the same?". She hadn't known at the time how to answer him. Then, she had been a coward and she purposefully rejected the question and played it off as a joke. He had mercy on her then, knowing how hard this was for her but he hadn't anticipated her leaving him with nothing.

But she knew now. She knew how she felt. Sadly it had taken her losing him that night to finally understand why she adored him so much and she was prepared to do as he had done and just be honest.

"You wont hurt me Nat I just need t.."

"I do." she interrupted. "I did then, I just didn't know that I did."

It felt like a weight had lifted and she could finally inhale for the first time in years. It wasn't the 'I love you' he had given her but the fact that she had admitted it made her feel better. She felt relief, but he looked like he felt something all together different.

"I really wish I had known." he whispered brushing her hair from her face.

She knew what it meant and she lowered her head, fighting the tears that had played in her eyes all night. He didn't give her much time to wallow in her own self pity. Without warning and not at all gently, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

A sharp intake of breath was all she could manage before she was locked in a bruising, heart breaking kiss. This wasn't a first kiss that lovers shared. It was a desperate, sorrowful goodbye and she held on to him with everything she had. He Kissed her the way he had always wanted to. It was years of built up passion and frustration and he never wanted to stop...but he had to. When he pulled away they were gasping and neither made any move to break apart.

"I love you." he whispered, leaning his forehead to hers. "I love you so much but its to late. I got married Nat."

That was it. That was the moment that she died inside. That was the moment that she saw the glittering golden band wrapped tightly and possessively around his finger. He belonged to someone else now and because she loved him so much she would have to support him and his decision to let her go.

"I-i bet shes amazing." she smiled, not letting her tears take away from the fact that she meant what she was saying. "Anyone who ties you down must be incredible."

"Natasha, you had me tied down. For years I belonged to you and you never knew it."

It sounded like a cruel joke but he was right. It was all made clear after she had gone away. All of the jealous remarks about guys she "dated". All the times he canceled plans and dates to come to her rescue or to just sit with her at home. He had done everything she ever ask him to and she was to blind to notice the reason why.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner. Maybe if I had, things would be different right now."

She shook her head, dismissing his apology. He wasn't supposed to apologize, she was. He never did anything wrong and it was her fault.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home." He whispered, letting his fingers trail lazily down her neck and fall at his sides.

She gave him a small nod and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'll see you around Nat."

With that, she watched him walk away. Everything she didn't know she wanted was now leaving her broken in the pouring rain. 'How fitting' she thought as she shoved her hands into her pockets. It only made since for him to walk away. She had missed the only chance she would ever have.


End file.
